TMNT The Day He Showed Pity
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: I was suppose to be an unfeeling monster. Yet, here I was holding up my enemy a red masked turtle by his belt ready to deal the final blow when I felt something disgusting claw at my insides. I was shocked, the emotion was pity. Pity? I've never felt it before and I was pitying a turtle now? For ninjitsu's sake, what has this world come to? What have I COME to?
1. The Day He Showed Pity

PATHETIC! I was suppose to be a soulless and heartless killing machine, I wasn't suppose to feel, not suppose to care...I was suppose to be an unfeeling monster. Yet, here I was holding up my enemy a red masked turtle by his belt ready to deal the final blow when I felt something disgusting claw at my insides. I was shocked, the emotion was pity. Pity? I've never felt it before and I was pitying a turtle now? For ninjitsu's sake, what has this world come to? What have I COME to?

It was just him and I on the rooftop, a raging storm billowing and raging above us. I had expected it would have been Leonardo to answer my demands, you could have visibly seen my shock as I realized it was not Leonardo whom had shown up but one of his younger brothers. The red masked one, who was the red masked one, wasn't it Raphael? Yes I do believe that was his name, the shock dissolved and I sneered at the foolish turtle. "Ah, Raphael...you aren't the turtle I expected." My arms crossed together as I stared into his eyes, "I thought that Leonardo would have came instead, why are you here? What is the deal with your leader, I thought he would have come, why did he send you? Let me guess he was too much of a coward to come and deal with me that he sent you to do it for him, correct?" My voice was cold, unfeeling, soulless.

Raphael glared at me with such hatred and scowled and jumped to the defense of Leonardo," Leo may be a lot of things but a coward ain't one of 'em." He told me in defiance, his hands resting on the handles of his weapons, his sai. "I took da letta yeh made and read it on mah own. I hid it from mah family, yer letta said one of us needed ta come ta yeh and give up their life so as ta keep the rest of the family safe. So I came ta give up my own life, so as long as yeh promise ta leave the rest of mah family unharmed." Raphael's voice indeed sounded quite threatening but I just let the threat wash off of me, like a stream washed over a pebble.

"I swear no harm will come to your family, however you must fight while I slay you, other wise where would the challenge and fun be in just taking off your head with little to no resistance." I cackled readying myself for a fight that I hoped would leave me feeling exhilarated afterwards.

"Fine then." Raphael hissed out from clenched teeth, he quickly pulled out his sai, staring me down before foolishly charging at me.

The battle was on!

Ah, a glorious battle it was, I was pleased with how much of a fight my opponent put up. Raphael and I had been locked in battle for at least a three hour thrilling spar. Raphael's anger, hatred, and determination fueled his desire to keep on fighting. Perhaps he thought he could end my life in the process of losing his so he'd make sure I'd fulfill my end of the bargain and never lay a finger on his oh so precious family, ever again. Raphael had pushed past his physical limits in this battle as did he break the limit of his spirit when he reached his physical limit he relied only on his spirit to keep feeding the blazing and dying inferno inside of him, but now here he lie on his side, his body and spirit a like broken before me. I smirked, and took side next to the turtle, I glared down at him, he was in such a pathetic state. He had wounds littering his body and a particularly ugly one that I delivered to him with pleasure on his chest, it cut through the protective plastron and sliced into venerable skin and drew blood, the wound was bleeding heavily, Raphael's breathing was ragged and uneven as he tried to catch his breath. "Look Raphael, you are in trouble again..." I laughed mercilessly," And, your family isn't here to save you this time." I grabbed him roughly up by the belt taking no care to be careful, I heard him drop his weapons from his numb and bloodied fingers, the sai's fell with a clang onto to the bloodied ground. I picked him up as if he were a mere feather and stared at him, looking into his eyes. Ah the thrill before the kill pulsing through me, consuming me as it always had before I ended the lives of all who opposed me. "Any last words before I make turtle soup out of you?"

Raphael looked at me in such a way I'd never forget, his expression would forever burn in the depths at the core of my memories, I'd never be able to quench the burning image from myself.

"I only wish I coulda told mah family how much I love 'em." Raphael trailed off, his eyes closing, perhaps waiting for me to strike the final blow or unconscious, I'd never know anyways. I was about to strike the final blow to, when something unforeseen swallowed me up a feeling sparked within me, a feeling I thought I lacked, pity. I stood frozen, stunned into submission by this overpowering feeling. It was like grasping onto a hot steel metal pipe and not letting go no matter how much it burned and made you writhe in agony. It was unbearable! I hissed and gently place Raphael down onto rooftop and said," Fine, I give you your wish, hurry along back to your family. Consider yourself lucky, turtle!" With that I upped and fled, not bothering to come back to find out if Raphael perished from his fatal wounds upon that rooftop or if he made it safely home and he was alive to this day. It didn't matter, I was never coming back to New York anyway.

That was the day I, Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder showed pity for the first time in my life and it had to be for a turtle!

A/N: Well this isn't your normal TMNT fanfic, well anyway please read and review...uhmm...if that is okay with you...

Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Shredder?


	2. The Day He Showed Pity pt2 END

"Come on Casey!"

"I'm comin Raph, geez, pushy side kick!"

"What did I say bout dat? Yer the side kick Casey!"

"Yeah, whatevah Raphie boy."

Above the root tops sat a red masked turtle and a human, the red masked turtle was named Raphael and the human was named Casey Jones. The two were out on a nightly watch again, crime rates had sky rocketed every since the Shredder had returned, surprise... surprise! Not that it really phased Raphael, the Shredder had come back shell knows how many times. They had all gotten used to it, after what Raphael and his family had gone through fighting with the Shredder nowadays was like a walk through the park.

"So what'dya think ole Shredhead's up ta dis time?" Casey asked, his voice a small whisper in the night wind.

"Donno Casey." Raphael said rubbing his arms with his hands and the cold wind of winter brushed past him. "Whatevah it is though, I'm sure we can handle it, da Shredda needs some new tricks...he is gettin' borin'."

"Shredhead seems to come off like a joke more and more ev'ry day." Casey complained crossing his arms. "I need some action, lest I'm gonna go stir crazy sittin' up 'ere with nothin' ta do."

Suddenly an arrow flew past the two and struck a billboard besides them, it was lodged into the board with a letter attached to it.

"What da shell?" Raphael mumbled, he jumped to his feet and took the letter from the arrow and read it, his grip tightened upon the letter, his eyes narrowed. He crumbled it up quickly and turned to Casey. "Go home, Casey." He said, his voice serious and solemn.

"What is up Raph? What did the letta say?" Casey questioned as he tried to pry the letter away from Raphael's clenched fist but to no prevail. "Common Raph! Let me see da letta!"

Raphael tore away from Casey, " I said go home, Casey!" Raphael said, his voice seething with concern, anger and annoyance.

Casey looked into Raphael's eyes and stopped protesting, whatever was on that letter it seemed to be bugging Raphael so he didn't press any further upon the matter. "Okay, but I'm gonna get da guys ta come after yer shell if yeh ain't back in a few hours. Be careful Raph."

"Thanks Casey." With that Raphael gave Casey a hasty punch on the shoulder and took off into the night.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Damn it all, shell knows what kind of trouble Raphael had gotten himself into this time around. Raphael dodged the Shredder's attack and lashed back with his sai, he missed and his feet were swept out from under him, he stumbled and fell, he crashed on to his side and panted, the blood pooling around him, he and the Shredder had been fighting for a good three hours at least, or so he thought. He saw the Shredder walking towards him, his vision blurring as blood seeped into them, he furiously blinked the blood out of his eyes, he let out a groan as he attempted to attack but roughly he was picked up and into the air. His breathing hitched, he clenched his jaw together and gaze into the menacing eyes of the Shredder.

"Look Raphael, you are in trouble again...And, your family isn't here to save you this time."

Raphael numbly listened to the Shredder's words, his thoughts wondering back to his family. What would they do if they found him dead? How would they deal with the loss? Raphael struggled a raging war of emotions within himself, he tried to move he really did but he was so damn tired and the loss of his crimson blood didn't help either. Finally his sai slipped from his numbed fingers and fell with a clang on the ground, thunder booming over head, the recent snow had turned to rain and it pelted down upon the two bitter enemies.

"Any last words before I make turtle soup out of you?"

Raphael's eyes weakly fluttered open now, he stared into the red eyes of the Shredder and whispered," I only wish I coulda told mah family how much I love 'em." Amber orbs closed, he was falling into unconsciousness, he steeled himself for the final blow. However it never came, confusion flooded his thoughts and he could barely hear what the Shredder was saying.

"Fine, I give you your wish, hurry along back to your family. Consider yourself lucky, turtle!"

Raphael felt himself lowered down onto the rooftop and he heard the Shredder flee...Raphael lie there for a few good seconds before more voices reached his ears.

"There he is!"

"Shell Raph!"

" Good lord, Raph! What happened? Raph can yeh hear us?"

"Stand back guys, I need to check his pulse!"

"Raphie boy, you okay?"

Raphael's heart pounded with hope, he heard the voices of his brothers and Casey, so the bonehead had done exactly what he said he was going to do. ' Shell yeh owe Casey fer dis one Raphie boy.' He smirked inwardly at the thought, his body was numb and he no longer felt any pain, that was a good thing? Right? Well maybe if he wasn't bleeding his life out on the rooftop then yeah otherwise him being numb to pain would be a good thing. He forced his heavy eyelids to open, his family gazed down upon him in extreme worry. "I can hear yeh, Casey.." He mumbled out," Stop shoutin' yer gonna give me a head ache.." His eyes closed again as he breathed heavily.

"Come on we need to get him back to the lair!"

Raphael felt himself lifted into strong arms, his eyes opened slightly and he found himself being carried across the rooftops in Leonardo's arms. "Leo?"

"Yeah Raph?"

"In case..I..I don't.."

"Don't start that Raph...you will make it." Leonardo said his voice strong and sure.

Raphael blinked some more blood out of his eyes, he smiled and he let his head rest on Leonardo's plastron. For once Raphael agreed with fearless, some how the red masked turtle knew he was going to make it. His eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep slumber all the pain and numbness slowly fading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As promised I have made a second part to the day the Shredder showed pity!

Here you go sparklespepper! I hope you enjoy!

Hurray Raph was saved and dawww

I love how I slipped a bro moment in the end between Raph and Leo!

It isn't a t-cest moment! It is a bro moment between Raph and Leo and nothing more, you perverts :U...

Just joking about the perverts part, but no I do not make t-cest things

.

.

.

.

.

T-cest = Turtle cest

Turtle cest = Romance between the turtle bros

I do not ship any t-cest at all and probably never will.

I just love the bro love that the turtles all share with each other!


End file.
